Highlight
Appearance Highlight is a beautiful dragoness, to most dragons at least. She is slim, with long needle-like claws and straight platinum horns. She has patches of orange, white, and sea blue all across her scales. Her wings are mostly orange, her legs and tail are mostly blue, and the rest of her body is mostly white. She has a ruff of pale blue "icicles" around her neck and her claws are the same silver as her horns. Generally, Highlight wears a small string necklace that has orange, white, and blue string woven together. She occasionally wears a white gold ring with a lapis lazuli stone in it. Her eyes are a brilliant blue-green, with flecks of yellow and white. Personality Highlight is usually submissive, shy, and quiet. Most dragons think she has no personality. However, when a great injustice is committed in front of her, she will stand up for what she believes is right. When alone, she will write her cares and sorrows away so she can keep the emotionless mask on. However, recently she has been opening up more in the academy and showing her true colors: a fun-loving, mischievous dragon who is quite protective and cares immensely for her friends. History Highlight's early life was a roller coaster of emotions. Her egg had fallen into a stream, and a cruel tyrant found it. When the egg hatched, they were disgusted at her obvious hybrid status and put her up for adoption. She was named Highlight, and was considered by even the other hybrids to be a disgrace. It seemed that no matter where she looked, she found only cruelty and torment. She never knew if the next offer to adopt her would be decent, and she ran away many times. In this period she learned the true cruelty of the world and resolved to never show her true emotions. Finally, when she was 7, a rich SkyWing bought her as a slave. He put Highlight to work, but he never pushed her to her limits. When she turned 12, she was released and now is attending Hybrid Academy to finish her schooling. Special Traits Weak frostbreath Highlight can cool things down, lower the temperature around her, and lightly frost objects due to her IceWing traits, but not much else. Intelligence Highlight has a pretty average intelligence, plus basic mathematics and language from her time in the orphanage. She also has street smarts from when she ran away. Power Highlight is relatively physically weak; if necessary, she could fend off an attack, but she isn't exactly the most athletic. She never won any power-based prizes in the orphanage when they had contests. Flight Highlight can fly quite fast, and she is decent at aerial maneuvers due to her SkyWing genes, but as mentioned before this can tire her out. Trivia * Highlight has claustrophobia. * Her parents were a pure SeaWing named Abalone and a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid named Wind Chill. Relationships Nah Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other)